1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector. In particular, this invention relates to a sound-socket electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic products and multi-medium personal computers have developed, sound-socket electrical connectors have become popularly applied to them both. As users desire to have high performance electronic devices, the requirements for and performances of sound-socket electrical connector have become higher and higher.
Current sound-socket electrical connectors usually include four signal-pins and a grounding-pin. The structure of the grounding-pin is simple and easily manufactured. The sound-socket electrical connector is usually a stacked-type. For example, a sound-socket electrical connector having three stacked plugging interfaces has three sets of signal-pins. Each of the signal-pins has four pins. The signal-pins are arranged from up to down and the height of the bent pins are different from each other. Each of the pins is formed individually. Therefore, each of the pins is respectively plugged into the pin-receiving ditch.
Taiwan patent TW 545773 discloses a triple sound-socket electrical connector. The triple sound-socket electrical connector includes a base, a glue core, and five pin sets plugged in the base and the glue core. The third pin set is a grounding-pin and the others are signal-pins. Each of the pin sets includes three pins that need to be individually plugged into the corresponding through hole and the plugging-ditch in the base and the glue core. Each of the pins needs to be manufactured individually and have a complex structure. Furthermore, each of the pins needs to be plugged into a corresponding through hole and a plugging-ditch. It is difficult to manufacture the pins and the cost of the pins is high.